Uncomplicated
by Slinky-and-the-BloodyWands
Summary: Life's complicated. Ginny wants something that isn't, so she asks Draco for a taste of pleasure for pleasure's sake. Just a little distraction. Set in HPatDH.
1. Distraction

**Disclaimer for the entire story, Uncomplicated: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from the Harry Potter verse. I am making no money or claims in writing this story. **

**Setting: Book Seven, in Hogwarts, altered only slightly. Begins near the start of the school year. Draco and Ginny are both in attendance. **

**Rating: Mature. There will be graphic material. The whole story won't be sexual, but it's a big part of the development. And there will also be language. Violence will be on the same level as the books. **

**A/N: This story will be written in a series of short snapshots, moments over the course of the school year. **

_~Distraction~_

Cold and blue. Those were her eyes. Draco had never noticed them before, and a bead of sweat rolled over his temple when he realized that she had stopped speaking with her mouth and had left the job to those frightening irises. What had been the last word from her pink lips? _Distraction._ Yes, he remembered that word leaving her mouth. She said it would be a good distraction.

"You can't be serious," he breathed.

A very small part of him was sporting a dazed grin. Obviously this was a dream, because this wasn't happening. It absolutely couldn't be happening. Not in this stuffy dungeon. Not anywhere in this damn castle. Not anywhere on this planet.

And why the hell couldn't he come up with a retort? How hard was it to put 'weasel in heat' into his reply? Only in a dream would he be so lost.

"Listen, Malfoy," she said with that hard stare, "I'm completely serious. And I know that your life is screwed up right now. Harry told me about you. He told me that you were questioning your loyalties these days."

Draco smirked. "Ah, so the truth comes out. This is some ploy to pull me over. I don't think so, red."

_Red. _His inner-demon was poking fun at his choice. He hadn't called her that before, had he? Was it even offensive? No. And it wasn't very truthful either. Sure, her hair was orange enough, but all he could see when he looked at her was blue. Uncaring blue.

"Is that what you think?"

Icy cold.

She made him feel sick. And she made his trousers tighten. Ginny stepped forward, grimacing, as if the movement pained her pride. Her eyes moved away only once, checking the door to the empty potions' room. Then they came back to him.

Draco maneuvered himself behind a stool. But, instead of stopping, she put her hands on it and hopped up, finding her seat in front him, her face now level with his.

"If you're so desperate," Draco began, "perhaps you should look up scar-head and join him on his little adventure. I'm sure he won't mind a good distraction, that is, if the mudblood isn't doing it for him." He tried to make his gray eyes stay with hers but he looked away. That part of him, the one who wanted her to trip before he kicked, had once been sharp, alert, and it had been broken over the past year. Chiseled away by circumstance. "After all, next time you see him, he might be dead. He'd be a better choice than me."

"I'd actually thought you'd jump on this opportunity. That, if you had one moment of hindrance, it would be your disgust." There was a smile on her face, but it didn't even lift her cheeks. "But that's not disgust I see on your face. Are you afraid of this, Malfoy? Are you more afraid of keeping another secret or of liking it?"

Draco scowled. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Maybe." She shrugged. "But how else are you going to get your kicks this year?"

"Please," he snorted, "I could have any girl in this school."

"Not anymore—don't argue. I know about your reputation. Your family's lost their good name amongst the Slytherins. And the girl who still wants you . . .Well, your expression is explanation enough."

Draco tried to hide his annoyed frown but didn't succeed. The Gryffindor had hit the nail on the head. He hadn't slept with Pansy in over a year. He knew what Parkinson wanted, and he wasn't willing to put a ring on her finger, even if his family did manage to make it out of their current situation.

"Parkinson's out of the picture. That doesn't mean I'll fuck anything in a skirt," he answered.

"Quit pretending like you don't need this, Malfoy. I'm sick of this game." Ginny sighed, as if exhausted by the exchange. "Face it. Your life is screwed up. If it's anything like mine, then you need something to take your mind off of the day-to-day, off of the coming battle. You need a stress reliever."

She leaned forward, glaring at him.

"You need something to help you sleep at night," she whispered.

"Why me?" He swallowed hard, looking down, unable to stop himself from seeing her bare thighs, the bunched skirt caught on the wooden stool. "Other than my busy routine. I hate you. You hate me. And you're one of Potter's, everyone knows. As much as I'd love to rub your little offer in his righteous face, I can't help but think you have a wand up your sleeve."

Her face was tight. "You won't be rubbing it in his face. This has nothing to do with him."

"Sex has nothing to do with your boyfriend? Won't he be surprised."

"I'm taking what he won't give me." Her gaze narrowed, angry. "He's saving me. He doesn't want that between us, in case he doesn't make it back. So I'm stuck with your sorry ass, Malfoy. Why you? As I said. Your life is one big screw hole. And you've got as big a reason to hide your relations as I do. As much fun as pointing out the horny Gryffindor to all of your friends would be—oh wait, you don't have any friends anymore, do you?"

Her teeth were whiter than he'd expected. And he stepped back, away from her.

"You have nothing to lose, Malfoy, but every reason to hide your time with me from your master." She cocked her head. "I want something uncomplicated. A distraction from the waiting and the death and the tension. Meet me tonight in the room of requirements if you want the same."

She slid back, off of the stool, her shoes tapping against the floor. With one quick gesture, she threw her satchel over her shoulder.

"That's all you want?" he said. He scratched his ear, confused. "Nothing's that simple."

"I'm not a Slytherin, Malfoy," she said, walking towards the front door without a glance back, "not everything I do leads to a higher step."

Draco took a shallow breath, realizing why he'd noticed her icy eyes. Usually when a girl looked at him, wanted him, her eyes were dark. With desire or pleasure or fantasy. But not the Weasley girl. She didn't seem to want him at all. Didn't seem to need him.

Chill bumps ran along his arms beneath the sleeves, but he didn't move from the center of the room, staring at the stool Ginny had vacated instead.

He shook his head; she didn't need him, of course. She needed a distraction. How had she known that he needed the same? Something to take him away for a moment, something uncomplicated.

"That's right," he said, grinning faintly, "ice knows ice."

**Edit End Note: So sorry, I completely forgot to tack this end note on originally. Yes, I know what color Ginny's eyes are in the books. Draco doesn't--he doesn't pay enough attention to other people to get that far. I'll explain why he's seeing blue in a further chapter :) **


	2. Dirty Deeds

**A/N: Thanks for the great feedback! I really loved the reviews. **

**Warning: This chapter is mature, though probably not as much as future chapters will be. You have been warned. **

_~Dirty Deeds~_

Dirty. Draco found it odd that the word dirty was the first to crawl across his mind's eye. He told himself that it concerned his potential partner and not the deed itself. That he was lowering himself by walking through the doorway. That the word was the same he'd used as a child: "dirty mudbloods" "dirty paupers" "dirty muggle lovers". But he knew it wasn't true.

_Dirty_ hadn't made his insides tingle. _Dirty_ hadn't made his worries fade away, not in the past.

"I'm on duty," he said. The outer robe slipped off of his shoulders, and he hung it on a brass hook at the back of the door with a sweeping gesture.

"So, you can't get laid on the job?" Ginny wasn't smiling, but her voice was light with amusement. "I'd aim for something with more perks next time."

"I can't say I'm surprised to see you," she added.

Draco ignored her, staring at the room instead. He'd been nervous about being followed, but what truly sat his hair on edge was the young woman lying on the bed. He didn't want to look at her, really_ look_ at her, yet. Stepping across a soft rug on the floor, he studied the room's small array of mahogany furnishings with a displeased sneer. It was all very. . .plain.

"An inn room?" he asked.

"That's all we 'require' I suppose. Maybe we'll get something different next time."

Draco's eyes darted to hers. "Next time?"

"This works out and there'll be one. That's what we agreed on, remember. What, Malfoy, afraid you're going to mess up?"

"No," he answered with calm certainty. In truth, his fear did concern humiliation, but it had nothing to do with his performance. At least, that's what he told himself.

"Good. That would be unfortunate for both of us."

With a shallow breath, he lifted a blank mask over his face, daring himself to look at her. When he'd been younger, he'd had a hard time guarding himself from his emotions. His father had always told him to maintain his composure, something no child could comprehend. He'd been hot-headed and eager. But over the past few months, he'd learned to hold himself back. It was easier as his senses numbed to horror, as his fate became more solid and his place in the world less so.

However, he felt the brassy, snotty child in him awaken when he stared into the girl's green eyes.

"Green?" he asked without realizing it, his narrow brow cocked.

"What are you on about?" she asked. She shook her head, looking away from him, as if to hide what had stolen his attention. "Never mind. Come closer."

He stood his place, watching her shifting eyes as she rolled them and sighed to confirm her frustration.

"You're on duty, remember? We have time restraints."

Draco nodded in confirmation. When she's suggested their rendezvous, she hadn't given a time, but he'd gathered her meaning. She knew his rounds and when he had the most freedom. And he'd been in no way surprised that she'd managed to get herself across the castle without trouble.

He took a step forward, loosening his tie with one hand. It didn't need it; he'd pulled it down his collar as soon as he'd started his walk, but, for some reason, he was having a rather hard time swallowing. The wizard grew still when his thighs bounced off of the side of the mattress.

"Well?" Ginny persisted.

She wasn't undressed, at least not fully. A black robe hung from the foot of the bed, a tie over its back, and her shoes, socks, and what looked like a pair of white, folded knickers lay neatly on the floor beneath. She was still in the rest of her uniform, though, the top few buttons of her white shirt were open, orange hair spilling under the collar and over the shoulders. Her skirt was modest and waiting for movement.

Ginny crossed her bare feet at the ankles, leaning back against the iron head of the bed, her temple rested on the wall behind. The witch blinked lazily.

"What—you just want me to jump you or something?" Draco snorted.

"Do you need me to. . ." She gestured down at her uniform.

Draco opened and closed his mouth. "You want to do this with your clothes on?"

"Do you?"

"Have you done this before?"

Ginny sat a bit straighter. "Had sex? Yes, I have. And believe it or not, one can do it with clothes on."

Draco felt his cheeks heat a bit. "I won't proceed without seeing what I'm getting into."

She shrugged. "Take yours off first."

"Excuse me?"

Instead of answering, she rolled onto her knees and crawled across the width of the bed. Nearly chest to chest with his standing form, she glared at his lips and began to unbutton his shirt.

Draco snatched her hands away with cold fingers, holding them back from his body. Ginny stared in surprise at the movement. Draco felt his pulse quicken. Her body felt far too close for comfort.

"A secret?" he asked.

"I won't tell a soul, if you don't," she said.

Ginny tilted her head to the side. A moment of silence passed between them before she broke it with a groan of distress. When his eyes widened at the noise, she chuckled and broke free from his grasp, snatching his collar and yanking him down onto to the mattress.

"I can't believe this!" she scoffed.

"What?" Draco asked. He frowned at his sudden position beside her.

She put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back with a hard shove. His shoulder blades hit the bed, legs from the knees down hanging off the side. Before he could move to lift himself up, she straddled him, leaning forward to hold down his arms.

"I can't believe you're so hard to get in the sack. Good thing I grew up with brothers," she replied. She shook her head. "Who would have thought Malfoy was shy."

"You're out of your mind," Draco growled, struggling to free his hands. He pulled loose and grabbed hold of her hips to lift her always, but the movement was too much for him. The strain against his pants wouldn't let him shift her much further.

"Your cock begs to differ," Ginny noted. Her gaze was narrow , her smile tight. "I suppose a slight bit of awkwardness is to be expected in this situation. Hopefully you'll grow out of it. For now, though, I'll take the lead—and since this will probably be short, let's just leave the clothes on, shall we?"

"You little bitch!" Draco snapped.

Her hand moved between her legs, yanking at his zipper. He sucked in a quick breath when her fingers found him and began to move. Her heat was bearing down on him from above, gusts off an open flame.

"That's more like it," she sighed, her emerald eyes dancing over his pale face.

Draco glared up at her, his hands tightening against her plump hips to lift her off. She opened her mouth to protest but a startled cry came out instead when he dropped her back down onto the stiffness beneath.

"Weasel in heat," he grunted, and shut his eyes as she took the lead.


End file.
